Devius Virtual Runescape - Sao Vol 3 Hack
by Gerarz
Summary: La guerra cae sobre este mundo, la recta final. Todo se decidirá en poco tiempo, con una espada y la fuerza de sus puños. Pero… no importa cuánto lo intente, esta ultima parte de su viaje estará solo. Algo en la vida real le ha privado de las fuerzas de la alianza y de sus compañeros. Solo le quedan sus verdaderos amigos.
1. Capitulo 1 La Isla

**vol 3 - cap 1**

**Legalidades:** Novela ligera basada en Sword art online de (Reki Kawahara), la idea principal así como los personajes son de mi autoría, esta es una obra para fan de runescape (Jagex Ltd) y SAO. Disfrútala.

_(Alguno de los personajes y lugares son de propiedad ajena a mí, si esta obra afecta en algo las creaciones de sus respectivos dueños, no duden en comunicarse con migo y se tomaran los correctivos)_

**Obra escrita totalmente por: **

Genaro Enrique Escobar González.

Panamá, República de Panamá Abril 2014.

**Publicada bajo editorial:** (Panamá) Golden castile ® - Publicación gratuita.

**Correo:** Goldencastile **Teléfono:** (507) 62412952

**Visítanos:** . .

**Del autor:** al terminar de leer las novelas ligeras de Sao me quedo la idea en la cabeza de "¿cómo sería ese juego (Runescape) si pudiera entrar en él?" La duda me consumió por algunos días, pero decidido a dar vida a mis ideas abrí mi laptop y comencé a dejar salir mis pensamientos. Espero este escrito llene todas las expectativas que tienes de aquel lugar a donde todos deseamos llegar…

Agradezco la ayuda brindada por todos los compañeros de juego y los miembros de las páginas de Runescape, en especial a mis amigos del clan Dioses de la guerra, un abrazo a cada uno de ellos.

Gracias por la ayuda y espero con ansias sus comentarios y criticas.

* * *

Devius Virtua v.3"Hack"

**TERCER TIEMPO | WILLDERNESS**

Volumen 3| Capitulo 1

**Sábado 2 de agosto de 2030 | 13 días para el final del Beta. **

**1. Espera bajo la lluvia.**

No quise decir nada a Amanda, todo me lo guarde para mi, ella insistía que le dijera que me molestaba pero luego de que la jefe Anabel sugiriera que nos diéramos un beso Amanda se separo de mi asustada y no toco mas el tema.

No paramos en la orilla del lago interior que se supone estaba muy al sur de la ciudad de los elfos, el mar estaba enojado, olas se alzaban, tuvimos que abandonar la playa y subir por los acantilados, ya sobre la parte alta de aquel sitio mire en el mar una pequeña formación rocosa, muy alejada, parecía que las olas del horizonte las engulleran por momentos.

- es haya. - señalo Anabel - aquel sitio según las wikis antiguas es el hogar de la peste, un sitio lleno de criaturas de otros universos, son extremadamente peligrosos, ustedes entraran solos, yo convocare el resto del equipo.

- ¿así que habrá más gente? - pregunto Amanda.

- para entrar a la mazmorra sí, pero no creo que sobrevivan todos, así que ustedes son prioridad -

- vale, entonces ¿cómo llegamos a la isla en primeras? - pregunte, mientras nos metíamos entre las hojas grandes de una planta.

- calma pequeño - me miro y sonrió, señalo el mar donde un pequeño y delicado bote se alzaba desafiante atado a un palo.

- estás loca, eso no aguanta - me asuste, como se suponía que aquella pequeña barca aguantara además de con el peso de los tres y soportara los embates del mar.

- debemos esperar aquí hasta que el mar se calme, las lluvias son periódicas y mantienen un orden así que, solo queda esperar. - se metió entre los árboles, dentro hacia un poco de calor, las ramas habían creado una cueva vegetal, Amanda levanto su mano.

- ¡Ilumina! - una roca en su mano se ilumino luego de lanzarla al aire esta se quedo suspendida en el techo de la cueva.

- siéntate reinz, nada aremos mientras estamos aquí - me iba a sentar pero Amanda me tomo del brazo.

Amanda saco su espada y empezó a moverla como lo hacia Alexander la primera vez que lo vi en aquella celda de varrock.

- ¿quieres practicar? - ya que no pensaba quedarme todo el día quieto acepte la propuesta de Amanda y comenzamos a imitar una pelea, deteniéndonos para evitar golpear.

- vale, a ver que tienes -

Evite su espada larga y luego me agache, divise la falla en su defensa, moví mis manos rápido, mis dagas rosaron el aire cerca a su cuello - Muerta - dije, ella no se detuvo continuo moviendo su espada, me lance contra ella, ella tan rápida como su hermana al sacar el arco dejo la espada larga en el aire y luego en fracción de segundos se equipo una espada blanca muy hermosa de empuñadura plateada. - Muerto - dijo, la espada estaba a centímetros de mi corazón. La pelea había estaba reñida, a pesar de que nuestras clases eran susceptible una a la hora habíamos empezado a comprender como evitar perder, era bastante educativo. Ella movió su cuerpo un poco y yo fui a retroceder, puso su pie en el piso y se agacho "Armadilian" pensé, salto un mensajito en mi cara y junto a él una consola diferente a la de Dev que se suponía debía estar oculta.

- ¡que! Espera - tarde.

Solo sentí el frio del metal blanquecino y mi cuerpo volar un par de metros, la barra de vida estaba bajo la línea de seguridad, palpitaba mi corazón lentamente mientras la imagen de la cueva y la chica asustada se desaparecían.

- lo siento, lo siento, toma - me estiraba su mano, para darme una poción de vida que poco a poco mitigaba mi dolor, la espada había tocado mi pecho y el combo siguió hasta cortarme dos veces.

- deberás lo siento - Anabel se levanto de su asiento de piedra y saco su laúd, rasgo un par de cuerdas y el icono de curación regenerativa aprecio.

- eres realmente fuerte, casi me matas de un solo combo -

- es mi Umsi, lo siento no debí usarlo -

- no te preocupes es culpa de Daniel - la chica estaba extrañada, Daniel debía estar demasiado lejos para que tuviese algo que ver con que ella casi me quita la cabeza.

- es un mensaje de él, me desconcentro - dije cuando Amanda se disponía a preguntar, me senté recostándome a una rama que hacía de muro.

- "llegamos al lugar acordado, las cosas estuvieron difíciles para llegar, hace mucho calor, es como un desierto, espero matar algo poderoso, ¿cómo les va a ustedes? - leí en vos alta.

- oye, Amanda - ella levanto la vista apenada - ¿que mataste para conseguir ese Umsi? - ella dudo responder.

- a un NPC - extrañado quise preguntar, ella lo entendió y continuo - un mago de armadil, estaba a las afueras de Lumb cuando salimos tras lo de Falador en su retirada, el mago dijo que me interponía en su hechizo de invocación, yo no le hice caso y atravesé el circulo que había dibujado "tenía prisa, no quería saber de Quest de magos, quería matar un par de Faladienses" - sonrió extrañamente y continuo el relato - el mago se transformo, era como un pájaro con armadura, tenía una lanza, pelee un poco con él, Nize me ayudo, pero lo mate yo, fue lo más poderoso que había enfrentado cuando llegue a cincuenta, así que me dieron ese combo -

- me agrada es muy fuerte - ella se emociono al escuchar eso.

- puedo hacerlo dos veces seguidas así que si te atrapado de lleno -

- me matas - respondí - espero que a los demás le vaya bien… ¿seguimos practicando? - ella estaba extrañada.

- si quieres - se paro frente a mí y tomo la espada blanca con ambas manos.

- bueno, espero que aguantes - sonreí maliciosamente y solté ambas dagas de mis manos, cayeron unos centímetros y quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

- ¡no!, para, no, sin umsi así no vale. NOOOO - salió corriendo mientras las dagas volaban cerca de su cabeza como abejas. Anabel se rio suavemente.

**2. Agua.**

Un grupo de soldados se veía como agua entre la bruma que creaba el calor en aquel sitio, dos, tres, cuatro… diez soldados atravesaban la arena y se acercaban mientras Eleonor bajo la sombra de una palmera miraba el horizonte.

- he muchachos, será mejor que nos preparemos - dijo mientras movía sus manos a los demás que esperaban en la espesura del oasis.

- ¿quiénes son? - pregunto un robusto soldado que se había des equipado la armadura revelando fuertes brazos y algunas cicatrices en sus rostro y pecho.

- creo que son alianza - dijo el vigía y escupió al suelo.

- bueno muchachos, atentos - se metieron entre la maleza del oasis a esperar.

En la lejanía los de alianza avanzaban lentamente.

- Tegooo sed - grito el soldado que estaba más próximo al mago.

- no digas de nuevo eso o te mando a un lugar donde hay mucha agua - el chico trago seco mientras uno de los del quipo lo levantaba del cuello.

- calma - dijo el mago sin más el otro lo soltó y continuaron sin decir palabras, mover la boca era perder saliva, era perder la poco agua que quedaba en sus cuerpos.

- Alex, mira eso - señalo un soldado la palmera en la lejanía.

- creo que es real - dijo otro que arrastraba la espada dejando una serpiente de arena que venía de muy lejos.

- claro que es real, noves que haya se mueve un par de locos - dijo Alexander y se equipo su armadura de batalla Nueva, al igual todos los miembros de la compañía lo hicieron.

Antes de salir el jefe de la alianza personalmente pidió que Nize guiara el grupo que encontraría lo necesario para matar el dragón, ahora el Mago de DDLG estaba a cargo de doce soldados fuertes, ocho de vanguardia (Un clan muy amigo del nuestro) y cuatro soldados del clan, entre los miembros nuevos del clan estaban dos chicos muy buenos en el PVP y un soldado que se les unió justo a la salida del castillo de Lumb, era una recomendación mía que encontré hacia mucho en unas páginas de juegos.

El gran soldado vestido de bronce y acero se llamaba valh, llevaba un escudo y un látigo metal, su armadura y escudo estaban reforzados su cara daba algo de miedo pero la primera vez que hablo con Nize este lo acepto como parte del grupo con facilidad, algo vería el mago en estés extraño individuo además de mi solicitud.

- ¡ ¿He muchachos, tienen algo de beber en este lugar? ¡ - grito Alexander adelantándose al grupo, a unos cien metros del lugar donde se escondían los soldados enemigos.

El silencio se hiso un poco mientras la brisa seca acariciaba las hojas de la grandes Datileras a orillas del oasis, el mago se adelanto decidido, en el aire movió sus manos, una cruz y luego un vertical mas, señales que el sistema detecto rápido, le equipo un peto de plata "regalo mío" y un túnica debajo de este que bajaba forrando todo su cuerpo, blanca como las nubes, en su mano apareció un gran bastón coronado por una filosa espada un, bastón de luz, un arma extremadamente poderosa.

- ¡salgan o los jodo! - dijo el mago, a los que los soldados enemigos dudaron si seria cauto desobedecer.

- que épico - dijo valh suavemente, los dos soldados nuevos del clan asintieron con la boca abierta, mirando a semejante soldado de la alianza.

- vanguardia a la derecha, Didi (de DDLG) a la izquierda, arqueros listos, espadachines cerca de los magos y arqueros - un "sí señor" salió de todos lados y la formación quedo lista.

El mago al frente fue el primero en darse cuenta del ataque.

- cuidado todos ¡ DerLiquit Esrre ¡ - una muralla de agua salió del piso frente a él y se congelo al instante.

- ee loco, si podías sacar agua porque nos tienes aguantando sed - dijo alguien impertinente den la multitud.

- no es agua, es magia, con magia no puede crear cosas comestibles - lo reprendió Valh.

La pelea comenzó.

- Soldados, mantengan la posición, cuando se rompa la defensa avancen como si no hubiera un mañana, arqueros y magos cubran a sus compañeros. - Nize le dio una palmada en el hombro a Alexander y ese asintió. Cada mago y arquero hiso lo mismo con su melee mas cercano, era una forma de decirle que lo estaba cubriendo sin pronunciar palabras.

Eleonor el vigía de los enemigos se quedo mirando atónito las figuras irregulares tras el muro de cristal de hielo, miro a su líder y escucho las instrucciones, "mantener la posición y no dejar a nadie vivo", Eleonor cargo su ballesta con su mejor munición y se mordía los labios.

- mira eso - dijo benjamín. - es un mago blanco, dios la cosa esta chunga chunga - el líder que se encontraba unos arbustos cerca sonrió.

- déjamelo a mí - cargo un gran arco negro con dos flechas a la vez y espero a ver la muralla desquebrajarse lentamente.

El hielo no duraría eternamente, nize lo sabía. Todo el equipo lo sabía, la muralla de cristal tambaleo levemente, se desquebrajo un poco y con un "Cricc." Limpio y sonoro desapareció.

Las flechas del arquero volaron por el aire. Dos arqueros de vanguardia se adelantaron giraron sobre sus espaldas y quedaron detrás, a cada lado del mago que se cubrió con el brazo con una reacción automática de defensa.

Las flechas de los arqueros se encontraron en el aire, desviadas ya el mago duro un instante en darse cuenta que no recibió daño, los soldados de la alianza atacaron, vanguardia lideraba el ataque, el mago se había retrasado, Alexander entablo pelea con el arquero que ataco al mago, la espada resonaba y los arqueros que estaban entre los matorrales se levantaron para lanzar flechas, saetas y jabalinas.

- ¡Por el rey ¡ - grito safiro, uno chico nuevos del clan DDLG avanzo entre Alexander y contrincante acercándose al vigía Eleonor quien atónito intentaba acertarle con la ballesta.

- cúbrete Daniel - grito Eleonor el miembro de Falakillid, el pequeño safiro se deslizo entre la maleza casi sin ser visto, Daniel pareció resbalar del suelo, callo y solo se escucho un gritito ahogado antes del splash de cristales que avisaba de su muerte.

Eleonor retrocedió mirando la maleza como si de esta saltaría un enemigo nunca antes visto, movió su espada a ambos, lados quitando el exceso de maleza.

- te atrape - susurro safiro teniendo el brillante filo de su espada en la nuca de Eleonor, el chico trago asustado y se giro rápidamente.

Una andanada de pinchazos golpearon a Eleonor, callo de espalda sobre su arco. Intento cubrirse, safiro no le dio tiempo de hacerlo dejo su espada sobre el cuello de Eleonor.

- señor tengo un cautivo - grito safiro muy dentro del oasis.

- tráelo acá - se escucho una voz familiar entre la maleza.

En la orilla del oasis estaban cuatro soldados arrodillados mientras ocho soldados más un líder mago esperaban.

** 3. La cueva antigua. **

Eleonor no quiso dar ninguna señal de arrepentimiento mientras veía a sus compañeros atrapados ser interrogados, esperaba que de la nada sus compañeros llegaran a la cueva que se encontraba tras el oasis, esperaba que lo salvaran de tan grande humillación pero nadie apareció.

- bueno veamos este, nombre… Eleonore Lutehima, oye Alex este nombre sí que es feo - Eleonor no dijo nada solo quito la mirada de safiro y bronce, los dos chicos que se mantenían cuidando a los soldados.

- sí, dios tu imaginación es bastante limitada amigo - dijo Branci "Bronce", el chico de tés morena que acompañaba siempre a safiro. Alexander se acerco al dúo para revisarlos, mirando con cuidado al soldado enemigo le acerco una cantimplora.

- ¿sed? - Eleonor la desprecio como el resto del equipo atrapado, lanzo una mirada amansadora e intento asestarle un escupitajo. - creo que deberías cuidar tu agua, si no bebes la pasaras mal - el sol caía con suavidad sobre la arena y los últimos rallos estaban por ocultarse tras las rojizas montañas.

Apareciendo Nize junto con algunos de vanguardia se reunieron para recibir órdenes.

- buenos muchachos - encontramos la cueva que decía el quest, estará llena de peligros, llevaremos a los prisioneros para que nos sirvan de apoyo dentro de la cueva - el soldado atado que estaba siendo lastimado constantemente por su guardia se rio expresando su desagrado ante la idea de pelear para la alianza.

- nunca matara para ti - el líder del grupo sonrió nada más y continuo con la explicación.

- nuestro enemigo final debe ser un dragón blanco que se encuentra en las profundidades, o eso es lo que los de inteligencia creen que habita esta caverna. - movió su mano en el aire y a todos los miembros del grupo les apareció una pequeña señal de dato de mapa actualizado.

- la caverna se extiende muchos kilómetros bajo el desierto así que lo mejor es que aprovechemos este fin de semana para limpiarlo, la alianza mandara refuerzos cuando los equipos ayuden a los Umsi 75, solo les deseo suerte - termino el líder y cada uno de ellos entro en la espesura del oasis para encontrar a diez metros una gruta oscura que se extendía hasta no dejar que la luz la tocara, entrando en la oscuridad estaban trece soldados de la alianza y cuatro cautivos quienes fueron bajados con cuidado de manos levemente atadas.

- sosténgalos con firmeza - dijo Alexander.

- vale - respondió el soldado que traía al arquero líder de los Falakillid.

- suéltame, no me agarres así ¡Nos nos, nos harás caer! - el soldado que estaba justo tras Eleonor empezó a forcejear con su guardia, trastabillaron en el borde de la cueva y cayeron.

- ¡Fredy! Jefe Fredy - Grito Eleonor, por un segundo el tal jefe se mantuvo agarrado del soldado que caía luego se soltó.

- por Falakilliii… - alguien atrapo al soldado de la alianza cuando bajaba, era Alexander quien perdió un cuarto de la vida al atrapar al chico quien venía gritando, quedando suspendidos en las lianas que servían de escalera.

- sosténganlo, hajj - dejo salir un grito - sosténgalo que me romperá el brazo, si es que no está roto - decía Alexander, el chico agarrado por el peto de su armadura no hacia ni por moverse.

Al fondo de la cueva un pequeño punto de luz salpico, el chico había llegado al fondo, el resplandor de su muerte mostro una gran cantidad de insectos gigantes, los muros de la cueva brillaron un instante. Era tan grande como cuatro campos de futbol colocados en cuadricula, estaban bajando por la única columna del la caverna, la escalera de lianas bajaba hasta la base.

El resplandor se apago y se escucho el montón de criaturas abajo rechinar mandíbulas, garras, brazos y corazas, el sonido de una fábrica metalúrgica.

- esto será interesante, comencemos - dijo el mago - ¡Tormenta ígnea máxima! - dijo, una bola de luz naranja salió de la punta de su bastón afilado y floto unos diez metros en horizontal, se dejo caer como una bengala de salvamento y luego estallo como un fuego artificial, dejando unas lluvia de bolitas de fuego que además de iluminar dañaba a las criaturas del fondo. Algunos magos mas lanzaron algunos hechizos con sus manos libres.

Poco a poco los soldados bajaban la escalera, acercándose a la base que estaba llena de criaturas.

**3. un mar calmado y una isla activa. **

Las cosas se habían calmado en la cueva, la marea casi se calmaba afuera y después de acercarse con cuidado Amanda estaba recostada a mi hombro durmiendo.

En unas equina de la cueva la capitana estaba tocando algunas repetitivas notas que con el eco de la cueva creaban una fantasmagórica y hermosa melodía.

Un sonidito fuera de lo común resonó en mi mente, un correo. "Nize: llegamos a la cueva, creo que será muy entretenido" junto al mensaje estaba una captura de visión, un montón de chispas y fuegos de tantos colores iluminaban una cueva llena de bichos.

- creo que los chicos se están ocupados - susurre y compartí pantalla con Amanda, ella que apenas acababa de despertar miro la imagen recostada aun en mi hombro.

- ¿qué es esto? - dijo señalando la ventanita negra que mostraba datos incomprensibles rápidamente, después de ver la imagen de Nize.

- hemm.. - cerré la pantalla para ella. - mi sistema de camuflaje - ella estaba algo dormida, la capitana me miro al detener la melodía.

- Eduard, es hora de irnos - se levanto y camino rumbo a la salida de la cueva vegetal.

- vamos levántate - sacudí un poco a Amanda quien despertó del todo recostada a mí, se sonrojo un poco, levantándose de un golpe salió de la cueva antes que la capitana.

El barquito era bastante amplio a pesar de que desde lejos parecía solo una canoa mal amarrada.

Era bastante largo, en la mitad una vela que se mantenía recogida se extendió como la aleta del un tiburón y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya se encontraba navegando en dirección a la isla. La capitana lo manejaba con cuidado y destreza.

- no sabía que navegabas - dijo Amanda a la capitana.

- vivo cerca del mar, Anthony y yo a veces vamos a navegar, pero desde hace mucho que no salimos, a pesar de eso siempre salgo al mar solo para recordar - la capitana hablaba sin quitar la mirada de la orilla opuesta, al horizonte, aquella isla rocosa que poco a poco carecía.

- ¿Anthony? - pregunto Amanda.

- si el líder de la alianza - la chica se quedo extrañada.

- pensé que se llamaba hardit - la capitana no dijo nada, dejo la mirada clavada al horizonte.

- le dicen por barios nombres, el de hardit es el nombre de su espada, es personalizada así que la gente le dio el nombre al líder, cuando llegues al máximo de fuerza puedes pedirle a un herrero que te cree una arma así - la chica se apeno un poco, acarrándose el cuello disimulando su falta de conocimiento mintió.

- sí, savia algo así, pero… no del todo, jiji - Anabel dejo los controles del barco y nos dio las órdenes de desembarco. Ya casi se veía la orilla contraria, en la amarillenta arena un grupo de soldados de capas blancas esperaba.

- bienvenida capitana, ya despejamos la entrada, tuvimos muchas bajas pero el botín fue bueno, tenemos algunas espadas de las nuevas y buena cantidad de dinero - la capitana que salía del barco chapoteando con sus botas altas como si caminara por la plaza de Falador, se giro para llamarnos y luego dio una señal al soldado que continuara con el informe.

- señora, dentro de la cueva hay criaturas de alto nivel, creo que no lograremos, necesitamos refuerzos o retrasar el ataque… - la capitana paro al soldado antes de que continuara con un gesto rápido de su mano.

- señores… Gran trabajo. - La capitana piso una charca de baba que parecía ser el cuerpo rostizado de algo. - que porquería…. Bueno, señores. Repito gran trabajo, creí qué necesitarían ayuda de niveles setenta, pero lo han hecho muy bien, por lo demás. El jefe pidió sus vidas. - parecía que la cosa no se despegaba de la bota, ella seguía restregándola con una roca.

- señora… ¿nuestras vidas? - la capitana parecía haber acabado con la cosa que se pego a su bota, se inclino para revisarla a profundidad.

- sí, se sacrificaran, el líder quiere que entren en esa cueva y hagan camino para estos dos. - nos señalo. - todos se encontraban indignados y sorprendidos.

- pero señora solo son dos soldados, que pueden hacer contra lo que este al final de la cueva - indago un soldado de barba amarilla que estaba justo al lado del líder del grupo.

- estos son los DDLG que llegaron a setenta, este es Eduard "Cadena de guardián" reinz y esta es Amanda "Armadiliana" Rivas - ambos estábamos atónitos, nunca habíamos escuchado esos nombres tan épicos, la multitud de soldados se acercaron extrañados cuando la jefa se retiro girando sobre sus botas rápidamente y dirigiéndose a la fortaleza sin decir mas.

- oye yo te conozco, yo antes era de falakillid, estuvo súper tu pelea con Darío - dijo primero uno y luego los saludos nos superaron, nos rodeaban y solo entendía que alguien estaba estrechando mi mano mientras otro me hablaba. No entendía para nada por tanta conmoción.

- vamos muchachos es hora, vamos - grito uno de los líderes del grupo y los soldados corrieron rápido alrededor nuestro, antes de darnos cuenta estábamos rodeados de chicos que habían formado una fortaleza humana alrededor nuestro. Comenzaron a marchar rumbo al lugar de la pelea, llevándonos en medio a nosotros.

Entramos al palacio sin problemas, a cada lado un soldado me cuidaba, con facilidad pasamos los primeros pisos, atravesamos la plaza del castillo de la isla y llegamos donde estaba la entrada de la gruta máxima. Era una gran escalera iluminada por pobres antorchas que se sacudían con cada brisa salada.

- sepárense y prepárense soldados de vanguardia, latins, Didi, Noria, vamos! - grito el líder del grupo. La capitana justo a un lado empezó a tocar su arma, su laúd dejo salir barias notas claras que resonaron sobre la vieja roca y llenaron nuestra visión de iconos de poder. Los que estaban hasta adelante les aparecieron alas blancas hermosas, mire tras de mí pero yo tenía unas alas negras rojizas, no entendía mucho.

Luego de los gritos de batalla que absorbió la roca hubo un silencio claustrofóbico, la oscuridad se adhirió a nuestra vista, las lámparas empezaron a tambalearse entre negro y dorado, una brisa caliente salió del fondo de la cueva, por un momento sentí verdadero miedo, frente a nosotros apareció la verdadera peste.

Un grupo de criaturas de aspecto extraterrestre aparecieron girando de la esquina al fono del corredor de escaleras.

Atacando con todas las fuerzas el gran grupo de soldados se metió de lleno, el primero en morir fue tan rápido que barios de los que estaban en la primera línea se asustaron, el chico se metió en el camino de un gran gusano de color rojo negruzco, las zarpas que se extendían de unos huesudos brazos lo cortaron de un tajo, el chico exploto junto con sus grandes alas, mis alas brillaron en un segundo y el icono de "Ángel" aumento de diez por ciento a doce, entonces entendí para que eran esas alas, daban poder al soldado que tenia las alas negras, era como ir sumando a los muertos, no importa cuántos mataras eso creaba a un soldado superior que estaba detrás, aunque ellos aceptaban su sacrificio me molestaba estar recibiendo su poder, Amanda que estaba a mi lado parecía entender también lo que sucedía, extendió su mano y cuando murió otro la sentí temblar.

Entonces los bichos llegaron hasta nuestra línea, la criatura levanto sus garras sobre uno de los soldados que estaba frente a mí, metí mi mano entre sus zarpas y el chico, la criatura retrocedió herida por la espada y nuevamente ataco.

El chico pareció entender que deseaba pelear, se quito de enfrente, libere todas las ganas de pelear que contenía desde hace unos días en esos primeros golpes, diagonal y vertical, la criatura exploto pero antes de que siquiera intentara tomar aire apareció otra en su lugar, aun mas grande y fea "si eso se podía", a esta ni siquiera le encontraba forma parecida entre las cosas y animales que conocía, aseste un golpe rápido con la punta de la espada esperando que la cosa que estaba justo en medio de esa esfera fuera algo vital. Parece que sí lo era porque la gran esfera gelatinosa callo y rodo escalera abajo. Los magos tras de mi levantaron sus manos y sus voces, la cueva se lleno de brillos extraños y salpicadas de fuego, la escalera quedo libre de criaturas solo un momento, adelantamos corriendo para mover la línea de pelea, antes de darme cuenta los que iban adelante ya tenían sus alas blancas y las mías estaban brillando aun mas, como venas de rojo brillante salían de mi espalda y corrían palpitantes hasta las puntas de las alas extendidas.

- ¡vamos! - gritaron, entre los loco estaba Amanda, parecía decidida, su rostro iluminado por las chispas de magia dejaban ver una gran sonrisa. Bajaba lo escalones de dos en dos, luego de tres en tres y al final dio un gran salto que impresiono, era un gran ángel negro. Callo entre las criaturas dejando un gran agujero por la onda expansiva de su ataque en caída.

**4. De los que quedaban.**

La criatura gigantesca saco nuevamente a un gran grupo de soldados de su camino con el golpe de su huesudo brazo, las personas volaban un instante en el aire pero al caer estallaban en brillos dejando tras de ellos los ya comunes remanentes de ítems que cargaban, era un lugar de pelea libre donde perdías las cosas si morías, tras nosotros un equipo especial se dedicaba a recoger las cosas de los caídos.

- retrocedan - grito un líder del grupo, la multitud de soldados que empezó a bajar la escalera ya se había desaparecido, la multitud ahora era tan pequeña que cabía completa en una sesión de la escalera, la bestia grito nuevamente y sus grandes colmillos como de hormiga se abrieron dejando ver una gran cantidad de dientecitos.

- le falta poca vida, este es el sub boss, que la suerte los acompañe y puedan obtener un gran Umsi de esta bella criatura - grito Anabel a la multitud, los soldados atacaron nuevamente, de un golpe la bestia se quito algunos soldados.

Un chico de gran escudo decorado resistió, su marca de vida parpadeaba en rojo, salió corriendo hacia el frente cuando la criatura levanto los brazos. Se metió debajo la gran hormiga negra y levantó su espada para atacarla en su suave abdomen. El bicho soltó un grito metálico de sí y luego empezó a sacudirse.

- no dejen que retroceda - dijo alguien en la multitud y todos nos apresuramos a atacar, la criatura al verse acorralada levanto su gran zarpa en el aire para llevarse a todo cuanto tocara. Las alas negras de un soldado se vieron correr.

- ¡no tan rápido! pequeñín - se planto Amanda en piso con ambos pies fuertemente puestos en tierra, la zarpa fue detenida con la espada de la guerrera.

Con un brazo inmovilizado intento con el otro pero cuando la zarpa estaba por llegar a centro de la caverna donde se encontraban los soldados el bicho se detuvo.

Estallando en un brillo y rompiéndose como cristal el gran bicho desapareció, dejando un gran espacio vacío donde antes había estado.

- lo tengo - chillo el chico de escudo que se deslizo bajo la hormiga. - tengo el umsi - todos los felicitaban mientras nos dábamos cuenta que faltaban tantos en el equipo.

La base de la decima escalera ya estaba limpia, una grana habitación dorada llena de penumbra y brillos de antorcha se presentaba ante nosotros, de los doscientos cuarenta soldados que llegaron a la orilla "según datos suministrado por un recogedor de cuerpos" solo quedaban cincuenta, además de Anabel y nosotros dos que habíamos corrido la misma suerte pues nos mantenían seguros entre la muralla de gente.


	2. Capitulo 2 El Hack

**vol 3 - cap 2**

**Legalidades:** Novela ligera basada en Sword art online de (Reki Kawahara), la idea principal así como los personajes son de mi autoría, esta es una obra para fan de runescape (Jagex Ltd) y SAO. Disfrútala.

_(Alguno de los personajes y lugares son de propiedad ajena a mí, si esta obra afecta en algo las creaciones de sus respectivos dueños, no duden en comunicarse con migo y se tomaran los correctivos)_

**Obra escrita totalmente por: **

Genaro Enrique Escobar González.

Panamá, República de Panamá Abril 2014.

**Publicada bajo editorial:** (Panamá) Golden castile ® - Publicación gratuita.

**Correo:** Goldencastile **Teléfono:** (507) 62412952

**Visítanos:** . .

**Del autor:** al terminar de leer las novelas ligeras de Sao me quedo la idea en la cabeza de "¿cómo sería ese juego (Runescape) si pudiera entrar en él?" La duda me consumió por algunos días, pero decidido a dar vida a mis ideas abrí mi laptop y comencé a dejar salir mis pensamientos. Espero este escrito llene todas las expectativas que tienes de aquel lugar a donde todos deseamos llegar…

Agradezco la ayuda brindada por todos los compañeros de juego y los miembros de las páginas de Runescape, en especial a mis amigos del clan Dioses de la guerra, un abrazo a cada uno de ellos.

Gracias por la ayuda y espero con ansias sus comentarios y criticas.

* * *

Volumen 3| Capitulo 2

**Domingo 3 de agosto de 2030 | 12 días para el final del Beta. **

**1. El mago vs el dragón blanco. **

Las cosas no habían sido fáciles para el mago quien se mantenía en la caverna de gigantesco techo, parecía que la habían diseñado para ser un problema en el aire y en tierra, estaba llana de gigantesco murciélagos "o algo parecido" y en tierra las cosas estaban aún peores, escarabajos, arañas y algunas coas que parecían reptiles se metían en tierra, salían, saltaban y asaltaban sobre los soldados que esperaban los deseados refuerzos, las comunicaciones entre los grupos era mínimo.

- señores mantengan esa línea, arqueros al cielo veo algunos murciélagos todavía - dijo Alexander quien era el que más ordenes daba.

- ¿alguna idea valh? -

- nada, creo que la cosa debe estar justo frente a nosotros, es el lugar que mas bichos tenia, siempre el lugar correcto es el más difícil, ¿no? - respondió valh al jefe Nize.

Alexander se acerco a la roca que serbia de base para los lideres, el tal "valh" había estado cerca de Nize desde el principio y siempre daba opiniones, esto empezó a molestar al sublíder.

- en fin, ¿quién es este?, tanto misterio por el nuevo ¿porque le preguntas tanto? - ya cansado el líder de los de vanguardia estallo, antes de que lo hiciera Alexander.

- semus, este es Valhelsing - todo esperaban la explicación desde que lo vieron por primera vez en la ciudad - este es un veterano del Runescape. - continuo, todo palidecieron, aquel que tenían frente a ellos era un verdadero veterano del juego, quizás ya tuviera familia e hijos. - Eduard lo conoció de un foro de veteranos y le pidió ayuda, el señor acepto y entro para ayudarnos - la posibilidad era tan baja que algunos dudaron.

- esto es un beta no un juego abierto, ¿cómo consiguió la entrada? - dijo Alexander.

- eso es un secreto - dijo el señor Valh y se levanto, estirándose camino al frente cubierto por todos los miembros de la reunión.

- este juego desafía la mente, muchas de sus pruebas, quest, fueron creadas para que te divertirás haciéndolas, pero alguna vez eran… demasiado injustas. - dodos miraban al caballero que se recostaba a su escudo. - esta me parece que es una de esas. -

En esto un soldado que es encontraba en la parte frontal de las líneas empezó a gritar por refuerzos, el mago tomo su bastón y el resto del equipo se adelanto.

- ¿qué sucede? - preguntaba el líder de vanguardia, quien llego primero al lugar. Quien gritaba era safiro, señalando la oscuridad de la cueva se pudo ver un gran grupo de enemigos que corrían en su dirección. Todos los miembros del grupo se prepararon para enfrentarlos.

Encabezando el ataque estaba un gran dragón albino con ojos rosados y alas rasgadas, sobre su cabeza apareció su titulo "Despojo del mar".

- ¡formación de escudo! - grito Alexander y todos resistieron la embestida, por los aires volaron algunos de los soldados otros se pararon fuerte sobre el suelo arenoso de la cueva, safiro quien no usaba escudo se quedo atónito mirando los ojos claros del dragón quien había sido detenido por valh y su gran escudo de cuerpo completo.

Sin perder tiempo el equipo se abalanzo a responder el ataque, las criaturas en de nivel medio así que era posible acabar con ellas… pero el dragón, era grande y poderoso, no se podía ver su nivel de combate, era como un boss final.

- arriba el ánimo gente, vamos - dijo el mago y lanzo recuperación a todos - levantando su bastón de filoso final las criaturas retrocedían un poco, puede que el golpe no estuviera dañando mucho alas criaturas (al ser tantas) pero el mago continuaba ayudando.

Valh se metió bajo el dragón con su látigo rojo de metal y golpeo sus patas, la criatura retrocedió e intento acabar con el caballero, pero el viejo era bueno esquivando las patas del dragón.

Pero como bien lo había dicho valh, este juego se había puesto más difícil, una criatura parecida a un gran topo con armadura se metió entre las patas del dragón y empujo a valh con su cuerpo completo. El caballero tambaleo y retrocedió, se quedo quieto un instante hasta en posición de defensa hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría. Intento alejarse del sitio pero era demasiado tarde, la cola blanca del dragón lo golpeo en un costado y voló por los cielos, cayendo de rodillas uno metros y mirando el suelo se desplomo para desaparecer.

-maldita lagartija - atacando Alexander intento con todas sus fuerzas acabar con la criatura, la espada a dos manos del caballero golpeo el muslo de la criatura y luego la parte baja de su abdomen, pero la vida del animal bajo solo un poco.

Ya no quedaban criaturas inferiores alrededor del dragón, eran pocos soldados contra una gran bestia.

- no me empujes - grito uno de los falakillid que fue lanzado delante de la bestia.

Los chicos de falakillid intentaban salvarse, abanicaban sus armas y peleaban de cerca, tras de ellos estaban los de la alianza, pero no les importaba, solo querían matar al dragón.

- así que no iban a pelear por nosotros, dijo el mago mientras lanzaba vida sobre los chicos de falakillid - se habían negado a ayudar pero ahora los rehenes eran parte de los alianza que intentaban matar al monstro albino.

- solo estamos… salvándonos - dijo Eleonor mientras rodaba sobre su espalda para esquivar la pata del dragón.

Eso no importaba ya. El dragón se levanto en sus dos patas traseras y grito al aire, su piel empezó a ponerse de un rojo fuego lentamente luz palpitaba en su interior.

- ataquen - grito Alexander y todos se acercaron lo mas que pudieron y golpearon muchísimas veces.

- quítense que los aplastara - algunos corrieron otros más lentos no pudieron, el dragón regreso a su posición cuadrúpeda.

Solo quedaban del grupo, Alexander, Nize, el jefe de los vanguardia, dos de sus soldados y dos soldados de alianza, además de Eleonor el falakillid ya que su amigo había muerto bajo el dragón.

El mago retrocedió de un salto mirando los rosados ojos del dragón que de pronto brillaron un poco más, si los dragones pudieran crear sonrisas con sus largos hocicos dientudos lo hueviara echo, abriendo la boca se noto como las escamas de su cuerpo traqueteaban mientras la energía lo atravesaba, el fuego es una potencia de las más fuertes dentro de cualquier mundo, Devius no era la excepción, el jefe de vanguardia perdió el total de sus puntos de vida y Eleonor rodo fuera del chorro de fuego con tan solo el cinco por ciento de los suyos. Dos soldados de alianza que quedaban fueron calcinados en el acto y Alexander quien estaba muy cerca de la boca al momento del disparo quedo tirado en el suelo mientras perdía vida por solo estar cerca de la salida del fuego.

El mago quien estaba hasta el frente tomo una trozo de metal que estaba muy cerca de él y lo alzo como un escudo. Ya que cualquier artículo que estuviera en el escenario era imposible de arrancar, seguro que aquel era un ítem que quedo de la batalla.

Un escudo viejo y roído, con marcas de garras y lleno de un limo verde que cubría el brillo de una pintura anaranjada.

- dios ayuda, que calor - gritaba el mago mientras el fuego aumentaba de intensidad tras la lamina de metal.

Pero a pesar de lo que esperaba, solo era calor, un calor fuerte pero soportable, el escudo aprecia hacer que las llamas del dragón rebotaran con facilidad, como si entre él y las gran columna de fuego estuviera una barrera mágica.

Paro el fuego y nize miro con atención el escudo, era un escudo mágico.

- Adelante - dijo y se movió con decisión contra el dragón blanquecino.

Safiro se acomodo la espada en la mano y se acomodo junto al mago, las flamas brotaron nuevamente y ahora tras el muro mágico ambos avanzaron, uniéndoseles el resto del equipo se cubrieron de las llamas.

-solo llévame cerca de su barriga - dijo Alexander con una sonrisa perversa apretando el mago de su espada con decisión.

Levantando las manos en el aire el mago dejo salir de su bastón un delgado hilo de agua que pronto se convirtió en un látigo, el golpe de agua dio de lleno al dragón que retrocedió instintivamente.

Moviéndose y saliendo de la protección del escudo los soldados rodearon a la criatura.

El dragón lanzo sus llamas contra el mago que avanzaba un par de veces, eran bolas de fuego que se estrellaban sin causar mayor daño en la nada antes de tocar la superficie del escudo.

Llego el instante cuando estuvo el mago tan cerca del dragón que este decidido golpearlo con sus garras. El mago esquivo la garra que paso, el giro se termino en una finta y uso el bastón como un arma de cuerpo a cuerpo.

El dragón movió su pata para esquivar el golpe. Los demás soldados atacaban sus flancos, rodeado la bestia intento mover su cola, el golpe seco de un soldado al ser alcanzado por la cola se escucho pero el chico no desapareció, quedo arrodillado intentando soportarlo.

Cuando el dragón intento de nuevo el mago golpeo el suelo con su bastón y un aura brillante lo cubrió, el bastón de luz "ese era el nombre del arma" tenía un movimiento especial que daba defensa extra.

- eres mío - dijo el mago y lo ataco de abajo hacia arriba, el dragón se levanto en sus patas traseras siendo alcanzado por una ráfaga de energía proveniente del mago.

En medio de la sala estaban los pocos miembros del grupo que sobrevivieron, se miraron uno al otro cuando el mago abrió su mano soltando el bastón y se desplomo lentamente de rodillas, solo le quedaban unos pocos puntos de vida y como siempre el sistema hiso que se sintiera de lo

Peor justo cuando la adrenalina de su cuerpo (o algo así) se retiro.

- señor, los del equipo de Daniel respondieron el mensaje, terminaron su tarea, nos necesitan en el frente de batalla los fala están por atacar el castillo.

El mago que quisiera tener un momento de tranquilidad miro con atención su nuevo nivel.

- nivel 50, habilidad Umsi desbloqueada "Despojo del mar" - el mago miro con detalle la tarjeta de movimiento y dándose la vuelta ordeno la tele trasportación a la ciudad karil -

Todos se habían ido cuando el mago noto en una esquina el soldado que había caído en último momento, era el soldado de falakillid.

- toma - dijo el mago extendiendo una pócima de curación.

- mátame, me ahorraras la humillación dijo Eleonor que hasta ahora había cargado las armaduras de hierro de los fala, quitándose el casco quedo mirando al mago que se veía bastante impresionante en sus ropas blancas.

- vale - dijo el mago y acercó la mano hasta la frente de Eleonor - ¿Eleonore Lutehima? Ese es tu nombre no… - el chico asintió suavemente.

- sabes, hoy peleaste con mucho valor, si te hubiera conocido antes de que estuvieras en falakillid, te hubiera extendido la invitación a mi clan.

El chico levanto la mirada, todavía estaba hincado sobre su rodilla.

- ¿cómo se llama tu clan? - dijo lentamente.

- Didielyi - dijo literalmente el "DDLG" del nombre del clan - Dioses de la guerra - Eleonor se quedo mirando el brillo rojo que sostenía el mago en el aire, los cabellos negros de Nize ondeaban en el aire mientras su mirada se llenaba del brillo de aquella luz.

- Umsi "Despojo del Mar" - Eleonor no sintió nada más que un frio Punzante y un rápido golpe que lo dejo en la pantalla negra de su Amusphere.

**Lunes 4 de agosto de 2030 2:35 Am | 11 días para el final del Beta. **

**Los líos comienzan **

De Los pocos que quedábamos la mayoría estaba agotada, caminábamos por un largo pasillo iluminado por unas antorchas eternas que despedían un brillo azulado en todas direcciones, la briza no entraba en aquel sitio así que la flama estaba quieta en un solo sitio, podíamos escuchar el aliento de cada uno.

Sentía las piernas pesadas y mis armas se hacían cada vez mas incomodas.

- descansemos, gente, siéntese - dijo Anabel y todos nos dejamos caer con la espalda contra el muro. Los chicos empesador a repartir sus reservas, comida y agua salió de sus inventarios con el titilar de los menús y rápidamente comenzaron a comer en silencio.

- es mucho silencio - dijo Amanda Delaire la espadachín a mi lado.

- sí, nadie tiene nada bueno que comentar, esto está muy difícil - dije y mire a Amanda que parecía perder la esperanza. - pero no te preocupes - continúe - conocí a un amigo en red, se llama valh es un veterano del juego, ahora debe estar con Alexander y Nize, el me dijo que esta empresa le gusta crear calabozos difíciles, pero siempre es justo, no te de excesivamente demasiado.

Mientras decía esto mi mano se movió rápidamente para compartir pantalla con la chica, mostrando mi menú a ella noto de nuevo la pestañita minimizada en una esquina pero no hiso comentarios, le mostré el nombre pero justo en ese instante el botoncito de "En línea" apareció en rojo y luego un mensaje me apareció en la ventana de chats.

- "Oye Eduard, me disculpas creo que me mato el dragón… nos vemos luego - el mensaje era rápido y censido, el veterano había muerto pero seguían en verde los nombres de Nize y Alexander.

- también la están pasando mal - comento Amanda y mordisqueo su emparedado.

- arriba gente - dijo la jefa pasando frente a nosotros, todos los soldados se pusieron de pies y se limpiaron la boca "no era necesario no existen las migajas, pero por costumbre".

El camino parecía desviarse a la derecha mientras avanzábamos cuando de pronto los que iban hasta delante divisaron algo y gritaron, nosotros estábamos justo en la mitad, escuchamos antes de ver.

- El boss, encontramos al boss - gritaban los de adelante.

La habitación del Boss se me mostro lentamente pues el pasillo se había echo mas estrecho y todos caminábamos a pasos cortos para no molestar al que estaba delante nuestro.

Anabel quien estaba hasta delante movió sus manos y grito algo, de inmediato fuimos empujados hacia adelante y un pasillo se hiso entre la multitud "solo eran 54, pero el pasillo estaba bastante estrecho" llegando hasta delante recibimos las instrucciones de batalla. Eran iguales que las anteriores, debíamos permanecer en zona segura hasta que supiéramos todos sus movimientos para entonces actuar con cautela.

La puerta se abrió de golpe cuando la empujaron, resonó el gran techo de la bóveda final, era una gran sala llena de antorchas y con un par de grandes fogatas al final dentro de unos platos dorados. Un brillo lleno la sala, en el piso estaba un cuerpo roído y lleno de huesos viejos, caídos como una ruina de hacía muchos años.

Una criatura "agusanada" empezó a Salir por el brillo que se expandía desde el techo hasta el piso, como una puerta o más bien un velo roto, o un telón que se abre lentamente.

la criatura saco su cabeza y giro suavemente, sus brazos eran como espadas curvas y su aspecto era como el de una gran oruga blanquecina con diseños en purpura por todo su cuerpo.

- ataquen - dijo Anabel y comenzó a dar sus bendiciones musicales, las grandes alas negras salieron en mi espalda y todos los de la delantera tenían hermosas halas blancas como ángeles.

Habían pasado ya quince minutos y cinco muertos, la criatura no daba tregua, giraba sobre su cuerpo, era difícil de arrinconar, rápida y mortal, tanto con sus manos como con su peso, intentaba atropellar a los soldados mientras se arrastraba con velocidad por el área de pelea.

- listo - pregunto Anabel y antes de que pudiera responder Amanda lo hiso.

- lista señora, El padre peste da dos golpes con su espada luego retrocede, dos golpes más y luego arremete con su cuerpo, se agacha para morder y luego gira alrededor del recinto - Anabel asintió y mirándome movió su cabeza para enviarme a la batalla.

Sacando mis espadas los dejes caer sobre el aire y estas se mantuvieron allí, suspendidas en el aire, dos espadas largas y dos dagas huesudas llamadas colmillos.

Baje al escalera rápidamente y me metí entre los soldados, detuve el primer golpe de las manos del la criatura con mi habilidad, las espadas flotaban en el aire como dos brazos mas.

Gire sobre mi pie para activar mi habilidad de dagas, me gaché y aseste un par de golpes rápidos en su parte baja y luego retrocedí, Amanda entro en la pelea, comenzó también con su Umsi se bajo hasta que su rodilla acaricio el suelo, puso la espada cerca de su pecho y luego salto en un giro, la espada larga que sostenía en sus manos resplandeció y golpeo la criatura de lleno, se noto el cambio en su barra de vida. La criatura retrocedió y todos intentamos acorralarla pero en ese instante escuchamos el grito de Anabel que estaba tras nuestro tocando una suave melodía de cuatro cuerdas.

- cuidado…Muros - solo escuchamos esas palabras pero fueron suficientes.

Me escondí tras los restos de una criatura muerta que había estado todo el tiempo en el medio de la sala.

Si el que estaba frente a nosotros era "El padre de las pestes" esa muerta debería ser la madre ya que eran similares en tamaño.

De los muros surgió un ejército de criaturas extrañas, unas eran como murciélagos que flotaban en el aire otras eran como balones grandes de aire.

Nos apresuramos a atacar a las criaturas que aparecieron, la cosas se complicaba cada vez mas.

Amanda se movía rápidamente y asestaba golpes directos a las criaturas, algunas no lo soportaban y morían otras retrocedían, estaba seguro que este umsi de 75 era de ella.

Corrí alrededor del esqueleto para mantener a raya al padre peste, la criatura se agacho nuevamente para morder a alguien, atrapo a un chico de armaduras blanquecinas que me aprecia era un gran espadachín, el chico exploto en la boca del insecto y todos atacamos con más coraje para vengarle.

Habían pasado ya media hora y la criatura había matado a muchos, nuestras alas ya no funcionaban de mucho así que Anabel las había quitado, no podía mantener el hechizo por tanto tiempo.

En eso escuche a Amanda gritar mi nombre entre los demás, buscándola con la mirada la vi peleando contra un bicho espinoso parecido a un gorila.

Me apresure, Amanda era algo frágil con sus sentimientos pero en la pelea era fuerte y decidida, si me pedía ayuda era por que deberás lo necesitaba.

Llegue rápido cerca de ella, la criatura levanto sus puños llenos de espinas contra la chica, las espadas volaron hacia él y lo destruyeron.

Intente el poder de curación con Amanda pues ya no me quedaban pociones ni runas.

- me duele Eduard… auch - se lamentaba Amanda recostada a mi pecho.

- déjame ver, tengo una habilidad aquí - abrí mi menú para buscar la habilidad y de inmediato Anabel recibió un mensaje, estábamos en medio de la pelea pero éramos bastantes como para darle un respiro a su jefe y a un par de heridos.

Estaba descuidado mirando mi menú cuando de pronto Anabel se acerco rápidamente y me tomo por el cuello.

Levantándome de golpe me suspendió en el aire por la espalda "era muy fuerte" no podía hablar, entonces cuando salto la pantalla de mensaje de mi menú ella tomo mi mano e hiso que abriera la pequeña ventana que estaba minimizada en la esquina.

- que pasa, Ana ¡Suéltalo! - Amanda quien había caído de mis brazos se quedo mirándome extrañada.

- como te atreves… maldito - dijo Anabel tras de mí y me dejo caer de rodillas, respiraba yo con dificultad, me garraba el cuello para quitarme el dolor.

- maldito hacker, te matare - dijo Anabel y desenfundo una larga espada blanca, aun frente a mi cara estaba el menú de mis programas extras, aquellos que había estado usando y que negaba desde el principio. Símbolos y números pasaban frente a mi cara rápidamente, Amanda se levanto y se interpuso entre Anabel y yo.

- Detente, que te pasa… ¿Qué es eso ed? - sin mediar palabras Anabel atravesó a Amanda de un tajo la chica callo entre sus brazos.

- no digas que no sabes, ustedes DDLG, hackers de mierda, lo sabía desde el principio - Amanda desapareció en un chasquido de luz.

No me atrevía a imaginarme lo que pasaba por la mente de Anabel quien me miraba con las pupilas dilatadas y los dientes juntos en una sonrisa de odio.

- déjame que te esplique -

- cállate - dijo Anabel y se escucho el chillido de la criatura que era llevada a la ultima fase por los soldados de la alianza.

- los de falakillid, acaban de conquista los castillos de willderness, solo falta uno, seguro sabes ya verdad, hacker, seguro tu también estas usando un par de "ayudas" en este momento - intente negarlo pero la chica se abalanzo para matarme.

Fue una pensamiento rápido, si me iba a morir lo mejor era llevarme algo muy valioso conmigo. Esquive a Anabel con un movimiento mental de mis brazos de aire las espadas la golpearon dejándola adolorida tras de mí.

Corrí en dirección al padre peste.

- deténganlo, que no lo mate - gritaba Anabel pero todos estaban intentando no morirse. Le quedaba una última barra de vida a la criatura. Sobre el suelo había quedado una cajita luminosa de unos cinco centímetros de tamaño con el nombre de su antigua dueña, eran los artículos de Amanda la recogí con un rápido movimiento de manos mientras escapaba, pose mi dedos sobre la caja y esta vertió su contenido en mi inventario, entre las cosas que habían en esa caja estaba su espada de batalla, una gran espada que para mi nivel de fuerza era imposible levantar siquiera, pero mi umsi podía usarla.

- deténganlo, no dejen que mate al boss, es un traidor - gritaba Anabel tras de mí.

Llegando al lado de la criatura mis dos espadas se clavaron en su abdomen, salte sobre uno de los huesos de la muerta "madre peste" y mientras estaba en el aire mis espadas golpeaban sin parar a la criatura. Justo al final del combo la espada de Amanda salió de mi inventario y callo.

- aaaaaa rrrrrggggg - deje salir un grito mientras atacaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Gire mi cuerpo como si tuviera la espada amarrada a una cuerda, el arma que estaba en el aire no toco a nadie pero creaba un sonido cristalino muy limpio.

Antes de que tocara el piso la filosa hoja voló por los aire clavándose en el cuerpo de la criatura.

Caí sobre el piso del lugar y recibí el frio de la espada de Anabel.

- muerte maldito - me miraba a los ojos con odio.

- no, soy hacker - dije y luego de eso explotamos en una lluvia de cristales el padre peste y yo.

**Los traidores **

Intente explicarles de inmediato a los chicos de lumb, donde se supone que apareces luego de morir pero nadie quería mi explicación, recibí un par de puños en la cara cada vez que quería decir algo, al rato me di cuenta que era imposible hablar con ellos.

Estaba en una celda del castillo, pegado al muro, llevaba barias horas allí colgado, además no tenía ningún equipo pero a pesar de eso tenía una gran sonrisa que intentaba ocultar de mis guardias para evitar que me mataran a golpes.

Mire nuevamente la tarjeta dorada que había aparecido en mi inventario "era la única cosa allí"

"felicitaciones Eduard Reinz, Umsi 75 Guardián de Acero" me cansaba de mirar la descripción pero quería verlo en acción, no lo active allí por evitar más malentendidos pero al pasar las horas entendí que no tenían pensado libérame.

El sol caía nuevamente y vi que la sombre de una chica se extendía a través de la puerta, debía estar pegada al muro espiando para que se viera su sombre de esa manera.

Asomándose lentamente me miro, era Amanda Delaire sin armadura, sus cabellos negros largos caían como cascada sobre su espalda y casi la delataban de su escondite.

Intento comunicarse con señas, entendí más o menos su mensaje, intentaría salvarme.

Amanda intento entrar corriendo, puso un pie en la plaza pero retrocedió de inmediato.

Se escucho un chasquido y apareció un soldado del clan vanguardia sobre la piedra tele puerto de Lumb, vestido de dorado y purpura, lo conocía, no éramos los mejores amigos pero pensé de inmediato que me dejaría explicar.

Abrí la boca para saludarlo pero de inmediato me di cuenta que también me odiaba.

- tú, reinz, te vas a podrirá allí, nos dijeron que te robaste el umsi y que eres de los de falakillid, todo tu clan está podrido de ladrones - lo mire extrañado, pero no se puedo decir que me sorprendiera, nuestros clanes nunca se llevaron bien.

- sácame de aquí, te lo explico - el chico se dio la vuelta riendo y luego empezó a salir de la plaza.

Amanda aprovecho el momento y salió corriendo por la plaza, ase acercó como un relámpago y comenzó a abrir la puerta, al ver que no podía me dio las ganzúas y luego se preparo para enfrentar a los guardias, seguro era caso perdido, ellos usaban armadura y Amanda solo un traje suave, un chaleco de tela y una falda de aldeana.

- miren otra de los Didi, mátenla esta no la necesita el jefe - dijo el guardia, empezaron a atacar a Amanda con sus lanzas, el caballero que había estado hablándome se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a manda y cuando vio el momento para atravesarla con su espada no lo dudo y se lanzó en una estocada contra ella.

Metiéndome en medio del golpe recibí algo de daño y lo hice retroceder cortándole el combo, el caballero atónito de mi escape de la celda y que había usado mis manos para detenerlo empujarlo me intento matar un par de veces con una espada larga muy llamativa.

Amanda grito mi nombre y salimos corriendo, yo la seguía mientras nos seguían un par de soldados.

- arqueros, rápido deténganlo - gritaba el vanguardia.

Amanda quien ibas hasta adelante me lanzo su espada justo a tiempo para detener la estocada de un caballero que casi me alcanzaba.

- gracias -

Llegamos al puente de madera y nos asustamos al ver a dos soldados parados del otro lado.

Uno era un chico de cabellos azules y armadura de cuero y hierro y el otro era un soldado de piel morena con un gran escudo y una maza de batalla.

Dude un momento si correr hacia atrás o avanzar.

- detente, reinz, debes esperar al rey de Falador, el te juzgara - mirando fijamente al vanguardia le respondí con una voz segura.

- que no soy un hacker, es un malentendido, y nosotros los de DDLG también peleamos para que tu rey tuviera un castillo, ¿no recuerdas? - a todo esto el soldado caminaba lentamente hacia mí con su espada desenvainada.

Amanda quien me había dado su espada se escondió detrás de mí, miraba con miedo ambos lados del puente.

- disculpa - grito el chico de cabello azul.

- eres el jefe reinz - pregunto tontamente y se rasco la cabeza apenado.

- si, ¿Por qué?… - el chico atravesó el puente rápidamente y se puso frente a mí.

- entonces corre, te haremos tiempo -

Pase corriendo junto al chico moreno quien hiso una reverencia suave a Amanda y se unió al azul en el puente.

Habíamos entrado tras la cerca de los bosque que dividían el desierto de las tierras de lumb, vimos al chico de cabello azul peleando, luego de reojo lo vimos corriendo un buen tramos más atrás de nosotros, traía una sonrisa tonta en la cara y el caballero del mazo le seguía.

- corran, corran - gritaba de lejos y nosotros corríamos hacia las arenas.

El pasto bajo nuestros pies empezó a escasear y la tierra era más dura, luego se suavizo lentamente hasta que era un polvo fino, l empezó a ser más suave como una pasta, era arena.

Mire a un lado, no me había dado cuenta que llevaba de la mano a Amanda, intente soltarla pero ella sonrió y se me olvido soltarla.

- eduard, mira - un grupo de soldados conocidos estaba esperándonos a lo lejos, por la subida de colinas que daban a la ciudad de Al - Karid.


	3. Capitulo 3 Al-kharid

Devius Virtua v.3 "Hack"

**TERCER TIEMPO | WILLDERNESS**

Volumen 3| Capitulo 3

**Lunes 4 de agosto de 2030 7:30 Am | 11 días para el final del Beta. **

**1. De Héroe a villano en un clic**

Las dunas del final de camino hicieron más difíciles el corres, la arena bajo mis pies cedía en cada paso, Amanda estaba en las mismas y los soldados de lumb se acercaban peligrosamente.

- deténganse - grito el mago aliado, nuestro líder Nize, levantando su bastón de luz. - que se detengan o me veré obligado a matarlos - nadie respondió a las amenazas, los soldados de lumb estaban por alcanzarnos.

- ¡Disvos Esrre! - grito Daniel y el soldado mas cercana a mi callo en el piso adolorido, intento levantarse pero justo cuando se quedaba sentado sobre la arena la arquera Delair le metió una flecha en el pecho.

- ¡deténganse o se joden! - Grito de nuevo Nize, el líder enemigo levanto su mano y apretó el puño, una seña de alto atendida de inmediato.

- Deténganse -

Ya quieto los bandos me dejaron llegar a la seguridad del grupo de amigos, habían barios rostros nuevos entre los soldado.

- Holas, Nize - dije a mago y este me saludo con la mano, a lo lejos el grupo de enemigos que antes era aliados se regresaba mientras el líder vigilaba que nosotros no los siguiéramos.

- hey, Sebastián - grito Nize. - oye deja a mis muchachos, hasta que nos atienda el rey solo somos supuestos hackers, así que contrólate - el chico desprecio las palabras, escupió el piso y regreso a lumb.

- y tu… Eduard, ¿podríamos hablar? - a esto solo me quedo responder un "si" casi sin aliento por la carrera.

Junto con nosotros dos soldados llegaron, se acerco el más pequeño de los dos.

- Hola, - Tomo aliento - soy safiro, este es mi compañero Branci - un chico moreno tras del safiro me saludo con el rostro.

- quería conocerlo, soy Guardián como usted - dijo safiro y me quede con una cara de extrañeza, no entendía lo que me acababa de decir.

- Ed, vamos tenemos un lugar para hablar - dijo Alexander y me guio con el brazo.

La luz de una vela fluctuaba dentro de aquella habitación, entre primero, tras de mí y aun sin soltarme de todo la mano estaba Amanda quien continuaba algo asustada, no estábamos muy lejos de la puerta de la ciudad donde nos salvo el pellejo el mago.

- ….

- ¿Em… Amanda -

Mire la mano de Amanda, la chica se soltó lentamente mientras los demás entraban al recinto.

- No te preocupes ya estamos seguros -

Todos encontraron donde sentarse y mientras los dos chicos que no conocía encontraban asiento, frente al mago quien me miraba atento esperando mi explicación, recordado que una vez estuve en una situación similar, dando una conferencia en clase. "Estoy nervioso" dije a la profesora y ella con tranquilidad e intentando calmara todos los que se reían de mí, me explico que todo se encontraba en decir lo que se dirá sin rodeos.

- bueno, las noticias son las siguientes - comenzó el mago hablando para todos pero mirándome. - hace dos horas y media las fuerzas de falakillid atravesaron el bloqueo de varrock, unos mil doscientos soldados enemigos están al norte de aquí peleando por el castillo de willderness,

- estamos a - miro el reloj de su pantalla - exactamente 11 días de el final. - nuestros planes eran: obtener los umsi de nivel 75, apoyar a las alianzas de varrock y falador para luego intentar detener a cuantos falas se pudiera. - Nize me miro con esos ojos sin vida y continúo. - hace una hora los amigos del clan Daniel y Delair fueron atacados mientras estaban regresando a lumb, en la batalla murió Daniel… Los mataron los miembros del clan Alianza. - Hubo un pequeño alboroto entre los soldados del clan, pero Nize lo ignoro y continuo hablando - antes de eso, en la isla de las pestes murió Amanda - miro a la chica que estaba tras de mí - y luego Eduard… todos deben estarse preguntando por esto. - miro alrededor.

Todo esto sucedió solo por una cosa - Daniel se iba a levantar, si es que lo conocía bien iba a protegerme pero Nize movió su mano para detenerlo.

- Lo único que me queda pensar es que… el líder de la alianza está en el mismo camino que los falakillid - todos los que esperaban que fuera culpado de ser un hacker se quedaron sorprendidos.

Delair la arquera se levanto de su asiento.

- ¿cómo así? - nize la miro con calma y luego de acomodarse las gafas continuo.

- Creo que esto lo explicaría mejor nuestro nuevo líder - dijo señalándome.

El mago se acerco a mí y sin más dejo la transacción de poderes y administración el clan a un solo clic frente a mi cara, aun en la esquina inferior de mi visión una cajita negra brillaba mostrando datos rápidamente, lo que Anabel identifico como un programa de ayuda (hack).

No sabía que decir, estaba paralizado por el miedo.

- Ya, Ahora… ¿Por qué? -

- soy un líder de clan, no un guerrero, en este momento necesitamos un guerrero y de matar… tu eres un experto, recuerda que lo prometiste "Cuando las cosas se pongan feas, Yo tomare el control" - Nize se acomodo las gafas mientras yo aceptaba la transacción, dentro de la sala los soldados me miraban extrañados.

Justo en ese instante mi bandeja de mensajes se lleno con un montón de basura, insultos y demás, la mayoría eran para DDLG los hackers, algunos nos culpaban directamente de la falla en la defensa de barbarían y de la actual batalla que se perdía.

No entendía mucho de lo que sucedía pero como dijo Nize no era un líder de clan, era un guerrero y como mis brazos de guardián, usaría a cada soldado en esa sala para detener a falakillid. Una sonrisa bastante perversa se dibujo en mi rostro.

- desde… Desde este momento el clan cambia de nombre a: Lagrimas de Guthix . - todos se me quedaron mirando extrañados y no era para menos, estaba un loco frente a ellos acusado de ser un falakillid, con cara de loco y acababa de renombrar el clan "Lagrimas de Guthix"

- disculpa eduard… - se acercó con cuidado Alexander.

- ¿Dime? - levante la cara, la mayoría retrocedió, el mago tras de mí se acomodo las gafas con una expresión similar de profunda confianza y poder.

- que sucederá - pregunto Amanda.

- desde este momento nuestro clan es un clan enemigo de la alianza, no vale la pena esperar las palabras de un rey que nos condeno desde hace mucho… aquel que considere que no podamos lograr nuestro objetivo sin la alianza tiene el permiso para salir del clan de inmediato. - dos de los más nuevos, que no supe sus nombres y si los supiera no los mencionaría salieron del recinto y los demás se quedaron - los que se quedaron, es momento de acabar con los misterios y los secretos es momento de decir toda la verdad.

**Verdades directas**

**- **comencemos por el principio, mi nombre es Eduardo Reinz, trabajo en los servidores GCnet de panamá… mismo servidores que alojan Devius virtual Latan, desde que descubrimos la falla de Duel arenas me he concentrado en desarrollar una aplicación para seguir las señales de falakillid dentro del servidor, pero a pesar de que busque en todas partes no logre encontrar ningún indicio de que hubiera un hacker dentro del servidor.

- imposible, los hemos visto - dijo un caballero de dos manos que estaba sentado en una esquina - los hemos visto usar comandos, invocar armas, comida y poderes adema…. - Alexander lo detuvo para que continuará con el relato.

- sí, tienen poderes pero no son ninguna cosa dada por un hack o una falla de sistema, me pareció extraño que los llamados "bots" de falakillid no usaran sus manos, solo comandos de voz, los únicos que hacen eso son los administradores. Pr eso entendí más rápido, los he enfrentado más veces. Por eso el líder de la alianza me expulso, pues cree que soy como ellos.

Falakillid no es más que un grupo de administradores de Devius virtual que intentan sabotear el proyecto desde adentro - la calma se hiso y todos se quedaron en silencio, la verdad había sido dicha, nadie podía confiar más en los administradores.

- ¿entonces los mismos administradores son los falakillid? - titubeaba al hablar un caballero de armaduras doradas, era un arquero de los nuevos.

- puede que haya muchos trabajadores de jagex dispuestos a defender Dev pero entre ellos, unos pocos están apoyando a los falakillid - Daniel, el hermano de las Rivas quien se había mantenido en silencio levanto la mirada y busco la mía.

- jefe… entonces ¿qué podemos hacer? - a todos se les dibujaba la misma interrogante.

- estoy tan seguro de que el incidente de hoy llegara a la vida real, que no podre estar seguro hasta que este juego sea ganado, me estoy jugando la vida y mi futuro… ¿qué podemos hacer? … Pelear - me levante y camine en medio de ellos.

- Alexander -

- si señor - dijo el caballero e hiso un saludo militar.

- tú y el señor valh - monten una defensa sobre la ciudad, estoy seguro que no nos dejaran tranquilos y que desean vernos muertos.

- pero es una ciudad, aquí no nos pueden matar - agrego Amanda.

- por ahora - respondí.

- Delaire - la arquera se monto un gran arco al hombro ligeramente y movió su rostro como un gatito esperando su presa.

- quiero que me busques información de la defensa de Lumb - Delaire sonrió.

- Nize - el mago se acomodo las gafas.

- hermano, gracias… ahora te necesito a mi lado, ármame un equipo poderoso para pelear contra lo que sea -

- déjalo en mis manos -

- me desconectare y regresare pronto, debo prepara todo, faltan 11 días para el final del beta pero recuerden que ahora no nos enfrentamos a solo un clan -

Luego de eso moví mi mano en el inventario y desaparecí frente a ellos, era momento de enfrentar la realidad.

**Juego, Fuera del juego**

Como esperaba fuera estaba en mi habitación, todo estaba en silencio y el aparato sobre mi maleta seguía zumbando mientras enviaba los datos desde el servidor Dev, lo apague con un comando de voz y empecé a recoger todo lo importante de mi habitación.

Ya con mi maleta llena de artículos Salí del lugar.

Se escucho alguien gritar, Salí lo más rápido que pude.

- suban con cuidado, intentemos atraparlo desprevenido - dijo un tipo de traje gris armado con una pistola, tras de él otros dos más, yo me había escondido tras las plantas del pasillo.

Las cosas empeoraban cada vez, Salí del apartamento y llegue al parque sin ser visto, a lo lejos el edificio de GC net se veía como un gran árbol.

Entre por la puerta principal vestido con mi abrigo, capucha incluida.

- bienvenido, tenga un gran día - dijo el guardia de seguridad quien parecía no estar al tanto de lo sucedido.

Subí a los más alto del edifico, justo un piso antes de la azotea. Tenía algunos conocimientos en las redes del edificio así que logre encontrar uno de los cuartos técnicos del complejo, en él una consola rustica de tráfico me seria útil, dejado caer sobre el piso.

Todo estaba listo pero antes de darme cuenta una voz se escucho tras la puerta.

- ¿ed?- no respondí, el silencio. Mire a todas partes, no existía salida.

- ed soy yo, Yahiko… Alice - la puerta se abrió y pude ver sus ojos tras sus anteojos.

- estoy al tanto de lo sucedido, todos te están buscando. -

- no he hecho nada - ella me detuvo agarrándome de la mano.

- se que te he fallado, déjame ayudarte, sígueme - soltándome empezó a bajar por las escaleras. No sé ni porque, pero mis pies empezaron a seguirla.

- ¿que quieres hacer? - ella se detuvo un piso más abajo.

- quiero apoyarte. -

Tenía la misma cara seria que ponía, "la jefa" comprendí que esto no tenía nada que ver con nosotros así que la seguí cautelosamente.

Entramos a un salón que estaba unos pisos arriba de los servidores.

- esta es una sala de juntas que nunca usamos, entra aquí - señalo una habitación de sistema que tenia mejores equipos. - desde aquí podrás hacer todo lo que quieras y toma - me dio una tarjeta.

- desde este momento estas solo, no puedo hacer mas - la chica salió del lugar y por un momento dude si era una trampa pero viéndolo bien, era ella una de las más afectadas, tenía que manejarme con lógica y así lo hice.

Acomode mi maleta a un lado, deje caer una almohada para mi cabeza y tirado sobre el suelo me coloque el amusphere junto a todo el equipo inalámbrico del sistema. Pasando la tarjeta sobre la ranura del servidor de la habitación, estaba ya todo listo.

- cuanto tiempo pasara…. Puede que sea mucho, demasiado, no queda tiempo para dudar… CONEXIÓN! - dije y fue lo último que vi de esa habitación. El frio invadió mi cuerpo, la oscuridad lo trago todo y luego el brillo de un amanecer.

- bienvenido Jefe - dijo la voz de Nize tras de mí. - Toda esta listo para la batalla.

- Excelente -

**Defensa de Al-kharid.**

Fuera de Lumb las fuerzas del rey de falador se reunían, la alianza iría a matar a los traidores, parecía demasiada gente contra solo un clan, Delaire y Amanda vigilaban desde unos matorrales cerca del puente, se podía entender sus dudas. "Dentro de una ciudad no se puede matar, que vamos hacer, porque no nos envían a pelear a willderness" a todo esto un soldado de Vanguardia, el líder, se mantenía calmado mirando el camino, en espera de algo.

Un sonido golpeo en nuestras mente, estaba yo en la ciudad de al - kharid preparándome, cuando la voz del anunciador del juego resonó en nuestro alrededor.

- Soldados, guerreros, ha caído la ciudad de willderness, el castillo esta tan cerca, pero… no es el final, quedan muchas ciudades por conquistar, los que se esconden tras la muralla pronto deberán enfrentar a sus sitiadores, dentro de 15 minutos la pelea dentro de las ciudades será activada, suerte. - solo me quedo sonreír, existan en Dev 9 ciudades no PVP, de ellas 4 eran de la alianza y una era de nosotros los DDLG, era seguro que esta jugada era para acabar con la alianza.

- bueno si quieres verme matar, matare - dije y termine de preparar mi inventario.

- Jefe, estamos listos, estaré a su lado - Grito Safiro.

- yo también - Dijeron un par de soldados, un arquero y un caballero llamado Eleonor.

- Chico, este no es tu lugar, debes ir proteger la sala, que buscas, que quieres. -

- solo que quiero ser como usted - dijo safiro Apretando en sus manos un par de espadas cortas.

- bueno Eleonor, demuestra que tienes el poder para seguirme - dijo nize.

- ¿Eleonor, Eres aprendiz del mago?, - pregunte y extendí mi mano, el joven dudo y luego la tomo.

- sí, un ex fala que se nos unió tras la batalla del dragón blanco. - agrego Alexander.

- es bastante bueno defendiéndose - dijo valh.

- a valh, que gusto verte, pensé que no podrías - el viejo valh sonrió y se rasco la nuca.

- tomare un par de días libres para la batalla, se que quieres acabar con el beta antes de tiempo, así que aquí me tienes -

- ¿antes de tiempo? - pregunto Eleonor.

- sí, intentaremos detenerlos y bloquear la entrada al castillo, intentare dominar el castillo para evitar que lo posean otros. - dije con calma.

- es un loco o un genio - pregunto branci a safiro.

- creo que un poco de ambos - respondió safiro.

Era momento de avanzar, pero pensamos en enfrentar al enemigo desde adentro de la ciudad, fuera de las murallas los alianza se amontonaban, de los del grupo principal estábamos, Alexander, Nize, Daniel, safiro, branci, valh, Eleonor y yo. Mas otros quince soldados más que cubrían las murallas y la sala de reuniones donde se encontraba el control de la ciudad.

Todo quedo en silencio mientras una campanilla de reloj sonaba lentamente, moví mis manos en el inventario y equipe mis últimos ítems.

- es momento, es el momento de pelear con todo MUERTE O VICTORIA - grite y la campanilla resonó en su final.

Al final se equiparon todas mis armas y armaduras, una armadura de alto nivel que contaba de un peto de acero sostenido por líneas de cuero blanco, pantalones de metal y todo lo demás en cuelo negro y rojo, capa de rojo, todos los soldados equiparon su nueva capa de clan una gran tela negra para los caballeros adonada con el símbolo de la lagrima roja.

La puerta estallo y los trozos de madera volaron por todas partes.

- Defiendan -

Adelantado al ataque entre en combate, todo era caos, estaban entrando por la puerta un centenar de soldados. El mago levanto su mano al aire y los demás mago del clan lo siguieron, algunos lanzaron ondas de frio otros lianas, se hiso un cuello de botella justo en la entrada.

- señor, ¿retirada? No podemos avanzar detuvieron al pelotón de ataque con magia - informo el soldado vigía a su jefe.

- ataquen con más fuerza -

- Si… señor -

En la entrada estaban todos recibiendo flechas y magia, casi no podían moverse, cuando de la nada un soldado ligero de armadura blanca y con la capa blanca "un soldado de la alianza falador" entro saltando sobre los malheridos y atrapados, esquivo un ataque de Nize y se abalanzo sobre los soldados que esperábamos para pelear dentro de la ciudad.

- ¡Eduard! Vine por ti - grito y desenfundo una gran espada.

El soldado faladiense se metió rápidamente en combate, esquivo aun par del clan y mato a uno, corría entre los soldados, tenía solo un objetivo "yo" deje caer mis dagas para usar mi poder pero en eso sentí una mano detener la mía.

- yo me haré cargo - dijo safiro, sus cabellos azules y aquella mirada perturbada de emoción y locura se marco aun mas.

Safiro avanzo rápidamente "también soy un guardián" recordé, el chico comenzó una danza rápida y simple, su pie en el piso, hincado sobre su rodilla, un giro y recibió al soldado que venía, detuvo todas las estocadas con gracia, bailaba alrededor del soldado.

- vamos, maten - los arqueros sobre la muralla entendieron mi orden, empezó a llover mas flechas sobre los que se atascaron en la puerta, pero era difícil contenerlos a todos, valh y Alexander junto al grupo de soldados se adelanto, quede atrás mirando la pelea mientras safiro seguía dándole lucha al faladiense.

El faladience amago un golpe los pies de safiro, a lo que el retrocedió por instinto, quedando el enemigo con una rodilla al piso en posición de salto entendí rápidamente lo que pasaría.

- cuidado safiro, es Umsi de armadil - safiro que no entendía el termino salió corriendo hacia el soldado.

El soldado salto en el aire, rechino el metal y salpicaron chispas, el caballero que estaba en medio del ataque se dio cuenta que su arma no había tocado a safiro. Una daga estaba flotando en el aire, y otra venia volando rápido hacia su pecho.

"también soy un guardián" recordé, el faladience cayó al piso rodando y ataco nuevamente, safiro estaba sonriendo, como si fuera la primera vez que le salía el Umsi.

- concéntrate - justo entonces vi entra dos soldados más entrar por la puerta.

- tres soldados contra uno, quieren jugar, juguemos -

No entendía mucho de lo que pasaría pero sabía que podía aprender sobre la marcha.

En eso una gran roca de las catapultas se estrello sobre la casa que estaba a mi lado. salte sobre los escombros que caian lentamente, una columna de polvo se levantaba de golpe cubriéndolo todo.

- donde esta - se pregunto uno de los soldados faladiences que buscaba mientras se cubría la cara del polvo.

- cuidado, está en frente - una gran silueta se dibujo en el polvo.

Salto polvo y chispas el soldado que estaba frente a safiro voló por los aires y explotó al morir, los otros dos fueron detenidos por un gran brazo de metal que salió de la nube de polvo.

- jefe - pregunto safiro al verme extendiendo manos hacia adelante, girando en el aire mientras me disponía sacar mis espadas, frente a nosotros se podía ver una gran espalda metálica de unos cinco metros.

- Mata - Ordene.

Termine de caer y gire sobre mi espalda, cuatro espadas que tenia sobre mi espalda salieron sin que las tocara y quedaron flotando en el aire.

- "ese es el poder de 75, ¿poder manipular cuatro espadas a la vez y un gigante…?" - pensó el chico mientras me veía tras la mole de metal.

- vamos -

- entendido -

Entre a la batalla, corrí, frente a mí una mole de metal crujía mientras ganaba velocidad.

- vamossss - me estrelle contra la muralla de gente que atascada en la entrada. La criatura grito junto conmigo y de un golpe de su brazo mato a unos cinco soldados que se encontraban al frente. Salte sobre la criatura y caí en el claro que quedo.

- mátenlo - grito el que podía ser el jefe de la tan mal organizada pelea.

Dos soldados del enemigo bien mandados me atacaron pero era demasiado tarde, mis espadas como los brazos de una araña flotaban hacia ellos, cuatro filosas espada.

- imposible - dijo nize.

- de veras es poderoso - agrego Amanda quien era la defensa del mago y de su hermana Dalaire.

- si, pero nada tiene que ver con su nivel -

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Delaire.

- cada brazo y cada poder, y el guardián de acero, deben ser movidos por él, mira… está peleando con todos a la vez, ¿cómo puede controlar todo a la vez? -

Sorprendidas las chicas solo miraba la Columba de chispas que aparecían a mi paso.

Esquive una flecha y la siguiente la detuve con la hoja de mi espada.

Levante ambas mano y el titán me siguió. Estaba en medio de la multitud peleando, los arqueros a las esquinas diezmaban al enemigo y yo en el centro acababa con los demás.

Desde la posición enemigo a unos doscientos metros de la entrada solo se podían ver chispas y polvo, el vigía revisaba con su larga vista la pelea.

- señor, hay un umsi 75 en la entrada, ¿retirada? -

El jefe enemigo dudo un segundo, apretó su puño.

- ataquen con los magos -

No me di cuenta cuando, una liana me agarro las piernas, otra me amaro un brazo al piso, otra la espalda y bajo por mis piernas hasta dejarme inmóvil.

Pero no desistía. El guardián me agarro por los hombros y empezó a jalarme del piso, dolía un poco pero podía arrancarme, las espadas volaban intentando cortar las lianas mágicas.

- es tu momento, detenlo - dijo el mago a un chico de capucha negra algo encorvado que estaba entre las líneas enemigas, comenzó una carrera hacia mí, desde el primer momento se notaba que venía por mí, deje de jalarme con el titán y lo puse delante mío, un par de soldados del clan se pararon a los lados para ayudarme, era safiro y branci, se estaban acercando los enemigos. En eso el chico parecía desaparecer y apareces, intermitente.

- cuidado es una asesino, puede hacer ilusiones - intente avisar pero era decimado tarde. Ambos soldados del clan cayeron a los lados del titán, la mole de metal intento atrapar al asesino, pero fallo, el chico salto sobre la bestia y el aire activo una habilidad de estoque aéreo, el chico de capucha enterró su daga en mi cuerpo.

- eres mío - dijo con su asquerosa voz, muy cerca de mi cara -

- no, muere -

Las espadas en el aire volaron y lo clavaron, cuatro espadas en el cuerpo y desapareció al morir, pero a pesar de que duro un instante antes de morir no cambio su mirada de satisfacción.

- bien lo mat… - no podía hablar, las raíces mágicas crecían lentamente cubriéndome la cara, no sentía el cuerpo, perdí la noción de mi, perdí la noción de gravedad y todo se oscureció.

- ¿qué le pasa a ed? - Amanda se preocupo al ver que no me movía.

- vamos, lo envenenaron - Delaire bajo de la casa de un salto.

Todo quedo en calma, las espadas cayeron al piso y el titán como si se apagara bajo las manos.

El grupo que quedaba en la entrada miraba con cuidado el bulto de hierbas que poco a poco florecía y no dejaba ver mi rostro.

Delaire empezó a lanzar flechas tras la defensa del clan quienes eran un grupo de soldados con escudos largos, pero a pesar de todo empesamos a retroceder. Los arqueros no lograban matar a los soldados en la puerta.

- vieron que fácil - dijo un mago entrando, su brazo en el aire iluminado.

- mantengan el escudo - dijo otro y los arqueros de la muralla habían dejado de lanzar proyectiles al verlos rebotar sobre un escudo que estaba sobre los soldados enemigos.

- me recuerdas, pequeñín - dijo el soldado acercándose lentamente, buscando con gracias mi vista entre la maleza.

- no puede ni hablar, jajaj, vez que poner veneno paralizante es lo mejor en las armas - dijo a su subordinado.

Podía escuchar una voz, creo recordarla… "Es la voz de aquel mago de la alianza que nos acompaño hasta seren, la ciudad de los elfos…"

- "si pudiera entender donde estoy, no puedo ver ningún arma, no siento mi cuerpo, no sé donde estoy, necesito… saber donde esta mi cuerpo, si tan solo lo supiera podría" - intentaba en vano recuperar la realidad.

- puedo hacerlo - dijo el caballero de escudo y se adelanto, un mago que estaba cerca intento detenerlo, valh detuvo su poder de agua con el escudo y le dio un latigazo en el cuerpo que lo mato, arremetió entre la multitud como una locomotora llevándose a cuanto podía con su escudo lleno de púas. Estaba a paso del mago cuando una liana lo golpeo en el pecho. El soldado no se detuvo corrió hacia mí, Nize detuvo un par de hechizos de congelación que le lanzaron al caballero. La liana que golpe el pecho de valh bajo rápidamente por su cuerpo y lo amarro al suelo pero él no se detuvo y continuo corriendo, la planta como viva seguía lanzando sus pies al suelo para ser arrancados por la fuerza del soldado.

- un poco más, si puedo - se estiro y soldado el látigo saco una espada de su cinturón y de una estocada corto las lianas a la altura de mi cintura, salpicaron algunos polígonos azules del capullo de hierbas y el soldado callo en el suelo al fin vencido por las lianas.

- ¿porque lo ataca? - pregunto Amanda a nize.

- espera… mira. -Dijo Alexander, valh desde el piso miro el bulto de hierbas.

Sentía todo mi cuerpo entumido, no sabía donde quedaba arriba y abajo, no entendía nada, todo mi cuerpo estaba atrapado, no podía ver por los ojos del titán ni entendía donde estaban mis brazos, escuchaba una voz fuera.

Pero de pronto sentí un gran dolor en mi mano, grite en mi mente, el dolor de una cortadura real, maldije por mi mala suerte pero cuando pensé que me estaban torturando me di cuenta.

- espera… mi mano… esta es mi mano, si… esta es mi mano. -

Mi mano sobresalía de las lianas, se movía lentamente, todos los que estaban alrededor de mi retrocedieron lentamente.

No hubo gritos ni esfuerzo sobrehumano, las lianas estallaron de golpe y caí de rodillas sobre el piso. El titán frente a mi movió sus manos lentamente.

- deténganlo - un par de soldados intentaron congelarlo, pero la mole de hierro ni se inmuto. - no a él idiotas al "Guardián" - la mole de hierro golpeo el suelo y luego ataco a los que estaban alrededor mío, uno tras otros empezaron a morir.

- retrocedan - grito el Mago enemigo, pero era tarde, estaba completamente atravesado por dos espadas negras como la noche.

Yo no decía nada, el titán de acero corría por toda la entrada matando y cerca de mi dos espadas flotaban para protegerme, seguía de rodillas tirado, todavía no podía mover mi cuerpo.

Valh se levanto y se puso frente a mí apoyando su escudo al suelo para protegerme de las flechas.

- ataquen - grito Nize y de un salto bajo de la casa donde a había estado parado.

- ataquen - los soldados de DDLG salieron de la muralla atacando y matando.

No pudo hacer mucho, antes de que pudiera preparase del todo una lluvia de estelas de luz lo alcanzo, los magos que iban de retirada lo mataron.

- "maldición, no puedo moverme, ni siquiera puedo hablar" - el titán había matado a varios, la defensa anti arqueros abia caído, las tropas retrocedían, pero fuera habían refuerzos, debía moverme, entonces me vino una idea. De golpe estuve de pie, era fácil de hacer, Salí corriendo hacia el frente de batalla.

- wow se recupero muy rápido del veneno - dijo Amanda mientras acababa con uno de los rezagados.

Saliendo por la puerta los enemigos se emepsaron a reunir en la calle justo frente a la puerta, de pronto una mole de metal acompañada de un soldado que estaba desarmado salieron.

- es el 75, señor el 75 viene por nosotros - el jefe de lumb miro a todas partes y tomo su decisión.

- disparen - grito el líder de los soldados de lumb viendo que sus tropas retrocedían.

- pero señor, los nuestros -

- he dicho disparen - un grupo de proyectiles surco el cielo junto a un par de balas de catapulta.

- a cubierto - dijo el mago y volaron hechizos en todas partes para detener las balas que se dirigían a nosotros. Alexander y Amanda estaba en una de los lados del ataque, una roca de catapulta iba directo a ellos, por instinto Alexander se cubrió con sus brazos.

- puedo llegar, lo logro -

El titán de acero corrió rápidamente y se lanzo sobre la piedra que volaba, un sonido seco luego una explosión de chispas y polvo, cayó el titán sobre el arenoso suelo de la puerta de la ciudad.

- vez… ya le matamos a su umsi 75 - dijo el líder de lumb con cara de loco, de los suyos la mayoría estaba muerta por sus propias armas, de los nuestros las bajas se podían contar con los dedos de las manos.

- vistes, ahora no tiene quien lo defienda… JAJAJA - empezó a reír de una manera alocada,

Me acerque a la gran bola de acero que quedo de mi titán, se desmoronaba lentamente, estaba muerto.

- ed, lo siento -dijo Amanda - ed, ¿qué te pasa? - yo no respondía, puse mi mano sobre la gran masa de metal.

- de los enemigos quedaban solo la unidad de asedio y los soldados que la protegían. Todas las catapultas y arqueros recargaban para un disparo más.

- "levántate" - el gran trozo de metal se levanto lentamente, flotaba unos centímetros sobre el suelo luego un metro y luego estaba tan algo como la misma muralla.

- Que su rey… Entienda… que detendremos a falakillid, con el o sin él - dije con todas mis fuerzas y la bola de metal callo sobre los enemigos.

- señor, esto a sido todos… ¿nos retiramos? -

- creo que ya es tarde - dijo el líder. - maldición - la bola cayó sobre los enemigos y lanzo a la mayoría por los aires, las maquinas de asedio se desarmaron y no quedo ni la mancha de los lideres que estaban en el centro.

Como una marioneta que le han cortado las cuerdas me desplome, quedaban todavía enemigos cerca pero las tropas del clan estaban allí para defender. Pocos segundos después pude ver unos ojos frente a los míos, unas manos pequeñas acariciaron mi rostro.

- "Amanda" - pensé, todo estaba borroso. Mi Umsi había terminado.

Mientras mi mente se disipaba entre realidad y juego pude escuchar el exterior, el zumbar de las máquinas de la realidad, aquel aparato que estaba justo a mi lado, un pitido suave y luego de eso el "Clic" de uno de los seguros de la máquina.

- No te preocupes, Ganare más tiempo para ti, Esfuérzate - Esa voz…

- Alice… - dije y quede sentado. – auch! mi cabeza, eso sí que fue difícil - a mi lado una cara de cabellos largos estaba llena de lágrimas.

- ¿Amanda?… Tú me quitaste la parálisis - ella no respondió y salió de la habitación corriendo.

Mi vista se aclaraba lentamente para mostrarme una habitación de al-kharid, de muros color crema iluminados por una vela blanca testadura a pesar del viento que la sacudía.

- sí que eres malo con las mujeres, esa chica a estado esperando a que despertaras desde hace media hora y lo primero que dices es el nombre de otra - era Daniel quien me reprendía.

- disculpa… ¿media hora? - el mago se acomodó el traje y tomo su barita y artículos que estaban sobre la cama, saliendo del cuarto tomo con todas sus fuerzas una espada larga de metal blanquecino que estaba recostada a mis cuatro espadas negras.

- sí, media hora, te esperan en la plaza de lumb, logramos sacar a la alianza del pueblo pero todavía queda gente adentro del castillo, si puedes pelear, será mejor que nos sigas - se le había olvidado por completo que era su líder, quizás pero, no era más que un idiota en ese momento, entendía todo con claridad pero no tenía tiempo para eso.

- Eduard, todos estamos… sorprendidos con tu actuación… mover tu cuerpo con tu umsi, es como llevarte como marioneta, a la vez pelear con tu titán, creo que eres alguien capaz de vencer a los falakillid, pero si lastimas a mi hermana… bueno, tendremos lios - dijo y salió sin mirar atrás.


End file.
